1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to massagers and more particularly pertains to a new musical massager for subjecting muscle tissue to electrical signals corresponding to audible music.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of massagers is known in the prior art. More specifically, massagers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art massagers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,779,615; 4,322,585; Des. 302,302; 4,791,673; 5,323,468; and 4,070,553.
In these respects, the musical massager according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of subjecting muscle tissue to electrical signals corresponding to audible music.